mylittleponylamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Riete del miedo
Es una canción cantada por Pinkie Pie en el primer episodio cuando tenian miedo les enseño a reirse del miedo. thumb|left|300px Letra :When I was a little filly and :The sun was going down :The darkness and the shadows, they :Would always make me frown :I'd hide under my pillow :From what I thought I sawthumb :But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way :To deal with fears at all :She said: Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall :Learn to face your fears :You'll see that they can't hurt you :Just laugh to make them disappear Ha! Ha! Ha! And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... HAHAHAHA...heh... :So, giggle at the ghostly :Guffaw at the grossly :Crack up at the creepy :Whoop it up with the weepy :Chortle at the kooky :Snortle at the spooky :LAAAAAAAUUUGH! :En español :Pinkie Pie:- El miedo me invadía al ver Que el sol se iba a ocultar. -Twilight:- Díganme que no está-- -Pinkie Pie:- Lo oscuro y las sombras me ponían a temblar. -Rarity:- Sí está. -Pinkie Pie:- Mi almohada era un refugio De lo que imaginé La abuela me dijo: "Debes saber tus miedos enfrentar" -Rainbow Dash:- ¿Y entonces? -Pinkie Pie:- Dijo "Pinkie, de pie debes estar miedo no tendrás. Nadie daño te hará, sólo ríe y tus miedos se irán" ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Y...! ¡Ríete del miedo! ¡Búrlate si es feo! ¡Si es espeluznante, ríete más como antes! ¡Si lo ves horrible, no es tan terrible! ¡Dile a ese grandulón que ya te deje en paz porque si cree que puede asustarte está muy equivocado y lo único que va a lograr es que tú sólo quieras...! ¡Reíiiir! thumb|| thumb|300px|right Versiones Internacionales Oh meiden snappen jullie het dan niet? Toen ik een kleine veulen was En de zon 's nachts onder ging Waren er de schaduwen Waar ik nu over zing Ik dook onder mijn kussen Uit angst voor wat ik zag Maar Granny Pie zei dat ik zo niet Met angsten omgaan mag.. Ze zei: Pinkie, je moet echt sterker zijn Ga de strijd maar aan en Zie dat ze je niks doen En dat ze door lachen weg zullen gaan Ha! Ha! Ha! Dus, lach maar naar de geesten Giegel naar de beesten Spot maar met het spook En met monsters natuurlijk ook Grinnik naar malloten Hinnik naar psychoten Zeg die grote engerd maar dat ie gaat en je met rust laat en als ie denkt dat ie je bang maakt dat die dan maar van slag raakt en dat jij dat dan alleen nog maar beantwoordt met een... HAHAHAHA...eheheh... LAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH! thumb|left|300px|giegelQuand je n'étais qu'un petit bout d'chou et que le soleil se couchait Les ombres et l'obscurité, à chaque fois m'effrayaient Cachée sous mon oreiller, je tremblais de la tête aux pieds Mais Grand-Mère m'a dit : ce n'est pas ainsi que tes peurs vont s'éloigner Elle m'a dit : Pinkie, regarde ta peur en face, et avec humour Ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal, un rire et ils font demi-tour... Ha, ha, ha. Doooonc ! Un fou rire, un ricanement Pour fantômes et revenants Moqueries pour les zombies Rire au nez de tous les esprits Un gloussement ou un sourire Pour les spectres et les vampires Et dis à cette horrible face de partir sur le champ car il est ridicule et s'il croit qu'il va t'effrayer alors il n'a qu'à bien se tenir parce que la seule chose qui te vient en tête pour l'instant te fait ... rire !! thumb||Oh Mädels, seht ihr das nicht? Als Fohlen war ich ängstlich, ständig war mir angst und bang - Sag, dass sie es nicht tut. Wenn's dunkel wurde Abends und die Schatten wurden lang - Doch, sie tut's. Ich grub mich in mein Kissen, damit ich nichts mehr sah, doch Oma sprach zum Fürchten ist nun wirklich kein Grund da. - Aber was dann? Sie sprach: Pinkie, bezwing doch deine Furcht, denn sonst lernst Du's nie. Stell dich den Ängsten, lach sie laut aus und schon verschwinden sie. HA HA HA (Gasp) Drum grinse, wenn's dich gruselt, wenn was um dich wuselt, krass erklingt dein Lachen, lass es richtig krachen, bis, wenn du bedroht wirst, du vor Lachen rot wirst und sag dem gruseligen Dummie, er soll sich verdrücken und dich in Ruhe lassen und wenn er dir weiter Angst machen will, dann kann er was erleben und allein der Gedanke daran bringt einen schon zum hahahahahahaha LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - chen thumb|| Categoría:Canciones